If You're Not the One
by Melilot Gamgee-Took
Summary: Oneshot. Maddie's going back to college, and Zack gives her a present. Practically Fluff! Inspired by and includes Daniel Bedingfield's If You're Not the One. Pairing: ZackMaddie Please r


**Well, I love TSL and "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield. I was listening to the song, and this idea popped into my head. I was so excited about it that I couldn't sleep that night! This is my first fanfic and oneshot. Please be nice! No flames. Pairing is Zack/Maddie. In my opinion, this is slightly out of character, but it's hard to get the characters just right. Please r&r**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSL, any of the characters,or Daniel Bedingfield's song, "If You're Not the One". I just like both of them.**

* * *

It was mid-January in Boston and it was very cold. Carey, Zack, and Cody Martin, Mr. Moseby, Esteban Ramirez, and London Tipton were standing in the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, waiting to say goodbye to Maddie Fitzpatrick. Everyone was somber and silent for a moment until London piped up with, "Well, are we going to say goodbye or just stand here? I've got a manicure in half-an-hour and I can't be late." 

Maddie smiled a small smile and said, "Bye London. Have a good time at your manicure. I wouldn't want you to be late."

As she hugged Maddie, London replied, "Thanks. And have fun at Yell or whatever the name is."

"It's Yale, London," Maddie grinned. As London left, Maddie turned to Esteban, who was next in line. "Bye Esteban. Thanks for everything."

"It was my pleasure, Maddie. Do well this semester." Esteban replied as he received an embrace from the twenty-one year old. Just then, a couple needing help with their bags came into the lobby, and Esteban scurried away to help them.

Maddie knew that Mr. Moseby would be next to leave, so she focused her attention towards him and asked, "Will my job still be open this summer?"

He smiled and answered, "It's always open for you." Maddie hugged him and as he left, she turned toward the remaining three. The Martins were the hardest for her to say goodbye to.

At eighteen, Zack and Cody were nearly six feet tall, but had kept their sandy blond hair. At five foot three, Maddie felt like a dwarf when she had to look up to them.

Before anyone else could say anything, Zack gave Maddie a package he had been holding. "This is your Christmas present. Sorry it's late, but I didn't finish it in time." Maddie gave him an appreciative smile as she took the package. She started to open it, but Zack stopped her with a hand on her arm as he whispered to her, "Open it later, when there isn't anyone else around." She looked at him quizzically, but decided to follow his advice.

Maddie and Carey had always been close; Carey had always been there when Maddie needed advice about anything. Maddie felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she gave Carey a hug. "We'll miss you, kiddo," Carey told her.

Maddie turned to the twins. Both gazed back at her through blue-green eyes. It was hard for Maddie to believe that the boys she had babysat when they were twelve had grown up so much. Without speaking, she gave them each a hug- first Cody, then Zack. She tried to speak, but found that her voice came out in a mere whisper. "Bye, you guys. See you later." She forced a bright smile and with one final glance back, left the lobby.

She had just left the best part of her life behind.

* * *

Zack Martin stared after Maddie's retreating figure, hoping he did the right thing in giving her that gift. He knew he was taking a big risk with the CD and note that was Maddie's present. 

"You okay?" Zack turned and saw his mom and his brother watching him concernedly. He gave a slight nod. Only Cody knew what Maddie's present was. Zack had to share it with someone, and his twin seemed like the natural choice. As they followed their mom back to their suite, Cody asked Zack in a hushed voice, "Are you worried about the gift?"

Zack nodded. "What if she doesn't like it? What if she hates me because of it?" His mind ran rampant with worries about the gift. Hundreds of "What if's" filled his head. He started to wonder if he had made a mistake in giving the gift to Maddie.

"Don't worry, Zack. I'm sure she'll love it." Cody had always been perceptive, but he didn't need to be to see that Maddie felt the same way about Zack that he felt about her. _Yes_, he thought, _they're perfect for each other. After all, they're both oblivious to how the other one feels…_

* * *

Maddie couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. She was only a few blocks away from the Tipton, and she had to open Zack's gift. She pulled her car over to the shoulder and grabbed the small package on the front seat. Puzzled, she unwrapped a CD case and a note. This wasn't like any of Zack's other gifts. She opened the note and started reading. 

_**Dear Maddie,**_

_**I had no idea what to get you for Christmas (Do I ever?). I mean, what do you get for the person who means the most to you in the whole world? So I thought this present was a good way to let you know how I feel.**_

_**The truth is, Maddie, I love you. And not in a little kid way or anything like that. In an "I can't imagine life without you because I don't want to live without you" kind of way. I love you more than life itself. If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, "I love you." Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you. I was never lying when I told you I loved you all those years ago.**_

_**This song by Daniel Bedingfield that I burned on your CD fits perfectly from me to you. Please, let me know what you think. Know that however you feel I will always love you, no matter what.**_

_**Love, Zack**_

Maddie couldn't believe it. She always thought that Zack just had a childhood crush on her and that it would pass with time. Now here he was, telling her he was in love with her. Maddie didn't know what to think. Her head still spinning, she put the CD into the player and pressed the play button. Soft music began to play.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all? _

I'll never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?

By the end of the song, Maddie had tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't know how, she didn't know why, she didn't know when, but somewhere along the line she had fallen in love as well. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she knew what she had to do. She turned her car on and waited for the chance to make a U-turn.

* * *

Zack sat in the suite, watching TV but not really seeing it. All he could think about was Maddie and what her reaction to his gift would be. He was jolted out of his reverie by his mom's hand on his shoulder. 

"Zack, what's wrong?" Before he could say anything, a look of knowing came over Carey's face and she said, "It's Maddie isn't it?" Zack didn't have to answer and he hung his head. This further showed Carey that she was right. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well, you already know that I gave Maddie her late Christmas present, right? What you don't know is what the present was." Zack needed no further prompting. He continued, "In the package were a note and a CD with one song on it. The song was 'If You're Not the One' by Daniel Bedingfield and the note told her my true feelings."

"You mean you told Maddie that you loved her?" Upon Zack's nod, Carey started smiling, for she also knew what everyone butZack knew. "And now you're worried about what her reaction will be?" Zack nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door, and Carey went to answer it. Seeing who it was, she turned back to Zack. "Why don't you let her tell you that?"

At this, Zack's head snapped up, and he saw who the caller was. It was the one who had consumed his thoughts for the last half-hour. As Maddie walked farther into the room, Carey made herself scarce as she went to find Cody. "Hi," Zack said softly.

"Hi yourself," Maddie replied, just as softly.

"So…." he trailed off.

"So…" she responded. After a few awkward moments of silence, Maddie mustered up her courage. "So I opened your present… And I have just one question." Without waiting for a response, she continued, "Did you mean all the stuff you said? Is all that true?"

"That's two questions," he said with a small grin, hoping to duck the subject.

She smiled slightly. "But still, is it true?"

Meeting her eyes, he answered, "I meant every word." Expecting the worst, he dropped his eyes, therefore missing the smile that spread across her face.

His eyes darted back up to meet hers when he realized that she was standing close to him. "Then I only have one word to say to you," she told him with a smile. "Ditto."

* * *

**Awwww, isn't that cute! At least I think so... Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism welcomed, but not flames, please.**


End file.
